She must
by Sarcastic and Clumsy Girl
Summary: Ella era su mejor amiga, su compañera, su gracia salvadora. Ella era suya. Su Lisa.


**Disclaimer: Nada Me pertenece. ** _**Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al Azar" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_.

Ella debe amarlo,

¿Cómo podría ella, amar a otro que no fuera él?

Ella sonreía, y su sonrisa era única, como si fuera sólo para sus ojos, y sólo los suyos.

Ella se reía con él, y no de él. Ella lo abrazaba y decía cosas que alivianarían su humor. Ella era amable, inteligente y hermosa. Ninguna mujer podría sostener una vela, a la belleza de su sonrisa.

Ella estaba destinada a ser suya, y sólo suya.

Ella podía salir con cualquier hombre que ella quisiera, pero al fin y al cabo, ella era suya, y ellos terminarían juntos algún día. No importaba que ella fuera mayor que él. Después de todo, la edad era tan sólo un número.

Lisa, su querida Lisa, ya no estaba en Hogwarts, y eso lo mataba. Claro, ella le enviaría una lechuza cada semana, y fotos de ella y su nuevo apartamento, así como él le enviaría fotos de él.

Él aún recuerda ese hermoso día en el que la conoció. Después de la batalla final, y después de que descubrió que su hermano, Colín, estaba muerto. El empezó a llorar. Luego de un tiempo, sus lágrimas de luto se volverían lágrimas de rabia, las lágrimas de rabia en lágrimas de impotencia, y la impotencia en el irresistible deseo de golpear todo lo que estuviera a la vista. Y entonces, ella, su gracia salvadora vendría. Ella lo detuvo con palabras dulces y promesas de que todo estaría bien. Él estaba en el quinto año para entonces, y ella en séptimo. Y aunque había clases que terminar, fueron pospuestas hasta el próximo año. No era una sorpresa, que para el siguiente año ellos siguiesen en contacto.

La primera vez que rieron juntos, fue cuando él le dijo que ella tenía bonitos ojos.

—¿No eres muy joven para ser aspirante a Casanova? —Ella preguntó.

—Cállese y tome un cumplido, su señoría.* — Le respondí de manera algo cortante, después los dos empezamos a reír como locos.

La primera vez que ella lo abrazó, fue cuando él le confesó que tenía miedo de que sus padres no lo aceptaran, ni le quisiesen de nuevo, cuando supiesen que a él se le protegió, pero no a su hermano. Ella lo abrazó, y era especial. Ella lo confortó, y le dijo que era un gran chico, no importase cómo.

La primera pelea que ellos tuvieron, fue porque el insultó a uno de sus amigos, pero no era su culpa, el tipo coqueteaba con ella. A él no le gustaba eso, ella era suya, y sólo suya.

La primera vez que tuvo el valor suficiente como para besarla en la mejilla, fue cuando estaba dormida. Para entonces, él ya estaba terminando su séptimo año en Hogwarts, y ella le ofreció mudarse a su apartamento. Serían compañeros de cuarto. El acepto la oferta con regocijo.

La primera vez que él estuvo enfadado con ella, fue porque ella aceptó la propuesta de matrimonio de un tipo llamado Will.

La segunda vez que se enfadó con ella, fue cuando ella sí se casó con el tal William Watson. Un mestizo que ella conoció en un café. ¿Cómo podría ella hacerle eso a él?

La tercera vez, fue cuando lo visito en lo que alguna vez fue el apartamento de ambos, ahora siendo sólo suyo, para disculparse.

Claro que él le perdonaría, no se podía estar enfadado con Lisa Turpin por mucho tiempo, al menos él no podía.

—Lo amo, y no lo dejaré. Sin embargo, es difícil saber que estás enfadado conmigo. Volvamos a ser amigos, ¿quieres? — Ofreció Lisa.

Me alegré, y acepté. No me importaba que aún no dejase a William Watson, mientras pudiese seguir viéndola.

—Tambien, he querido preguntarte algo. ¿Quisieras ser el padrino de mi niño? —Lisa preguntó, con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

— ¿De que niño hablas? — Dije extrañado. Lisa solo había estado casado por unos meses, ella no tenía hijos. Ella se rio un poco.

—Pues el niño que crece dentro de mí, tonto. —Dijo, su tono demostraba una inmensa felicidad y orgullo. Y, aunque intentaba mantener una expresión feliz en mi rostro, en el interior gritaba una y mil maldiciones.

Ella tendría el hijo de aquel bastardo, y no el suyo.

Eso no es posible. Ella era suya. Ella tan solo necesita que le muestre la verdad. Es solo eso.

La primera vez que él se enfureció con ella, fue cuando él trató de mostrarle la verdad. De que ellos estaban hechos el uno parar el otro.

—¡¿Dónde está tu maldita brillante mente, Lisa?! ¡Te amo! Por Merlín, ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? —Le grité.

Desde entonces, cada vez que nos veíamos, podía notar una pizca de lástima en sus ojos. Le guardaba cierto rencor por eso, pero no la odiaba. Odiarla, no. Nunca.

Ya no puedo verla, sin ver la lástima en sus ojos. Pero la necesito, la amo, la extraño. Extraño el olor de su champú, lavanda con unas pizcas de margaritas, y jazmín Extraño verla arquear la ceja, fruncir el ceño, morderse las uñas si se encuentra nerviosa. Extraño escucharla tararear la canción "Pretty Women" mientras hace algo con toda concentración.

Que irónica es la vida, no puedo vivir mi vida con ella, y no quiero vivir mi vida sin ella.

Aún la veo, pero me debo esconder en las sombras más oscuras para hacerlo. A veces, cuando ella y su familia salen en un viaje de campo, entro a su casa y me llevo unas prendas viejas suyas, que aun conservan su aroma.

Una que otra foto que está olvidada en el ático, y una vez encontré unas notas.

"Te amo, te respeto, y me mata saber que tú nunca podrás devolverme el amor en la misma cantidad. Lamento no haberte conocido antes que ella, no sabes cuanto lo hago. William, mi amor. El día de nuestra boda, será el día más feliz de mi vida, porque así pasaré toda mi vida contigo.

Sé que me amas, pero me he resignado al hecho, de que yo no poseo todo tu corazón.

Tu prometida que te ama,

Lisa."

"¿De donde has sacado esa idea, Lisa? Yo te amo, mucho más de lo que he amado a Irene. Estoy ausente, porque no creo ser lo que te mereces. Tu eres una Ravenclaw, brillante sólo como tu, yo soy un Hufflepuf, lealtad es lo único que tengo para darte.

Me he preguntado si tú no preferirías estar con Creevey, el Gryffindor, o tal vez Malfoy el Slytherin, (Aunque he escuchado que está cortejando a una muchacha llamada Astoria,) o a alguno de tus compañeros Ravenclaw. Sabes lo que dicen de los Hufflepuf, no son lo mejor de lo mejor. Sé que tú mereces algo mejor.

El Hufflepuff que te ama con lealtad, William."

Algo en mi mente se rompió, no se qué ha sido, pero solo recuerdo que me he puesto a llorar, hasta que Lisa y William llegaron, acompañados de Benjamín.

Ellos me encontraron llorando sobre sus notas, William reaccionó y me puso un hechizo para que no me pudiese mover de mi lugar.

Lisa se acercó a mí, mandando a William a poner a Benjamín en su cama.

—Oh, Dennis ¿Qué ha pasado? — Dijo ella, mientras me acariciaba la mejilla. Ella me acarició los hombros, y bajó su mirada hacia mis manos. Observó las notas, y suspiro.

—Lo siento mucho.

Después de eso no recuerdo mucho, solo se que desde entonces he estado viviendo en San Mungo. La extraño, no me ha visitado, pero si me llama de vez en cuando. También me han enviado regalos, pero nunca me han visitado.

No se cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero supongo que no mucho.

El otro día tuve una visita, mi ahijado. Dice, que al fin pudo conocerme, que sus padres le habían hablado mucho de su padrino, pero no le dejaban conocerlo. Ahora el tomó el asunto por su propia cuenta. Me conto que está a punto de entrar a Hogwarts, como el nuevo maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

**Okay, fue un reto difícil. **


End file.
